How Soft You Tread Above Me
by RuneWolfe
Summary: Sequel to In the Garden of the Moon. 3 part story based around 3 old Irish songs. Starts with their wedding night and continues on to become somewhat of a bittersweet tragedy. M for graphic yaoi.


How Soft You Tread Above Me

A sequel to

'In The Garden of the Moon'

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maou

Note: It is not necessary to read the first story in order to understand this one, and hopefully enjoy it, however if you want to read it, it may enhance the experience. This will be a three part story, based around three old Irish songs: Part 1:'Red is the Rose (that in your garden grows)' Part 2: 'Danny Boy,' Part 3: 'The Parting Glass.' These are three of my favorite songs, so I hope that will help me to write a good story. Have fun!

Part One:

Be My True Love Fore'er

Church bells rang loudly through the capital of the great demon kingdom, sending doves and songbirds flying from their branches into the lavender sky of evening. Love, hope, and admiration filled the air and poured through the alleys and cobblestone streets. Not a man was found unhappy during the glowing vibrant festivities. No celebration such as this had been held in the city in many many years.

It was the eve of a new era, a new queen now sat upon the throne, and tonight the people rejoiced in the royal couple's love. For no wedding had been as anxiously awaited for, and now, the glorious day had arrived.

Yes, this was truly the day for a celebration.

-

-

-

Yet if one would venture into the swirling colors of the merriment, one would have to journey through the endless whirlpool of dancers and the children chasing one another blissfully about, and pass the lovers huddled closely to the walls and alleys. There was not a clear spot to be found in the streets, save for a ring of clearance about the large bonfire in the castle's main courtyard. It was here that the king and new queen sat upon their thrones, watching the party almost as if they were in a daze, not quite believing that it was reality.

Yet they too managed to find their own amusement, but not with the performances that played before them. No, the exotic dances, jesters, and actors had long lost their interest. It was understandable, for it was hard to capture the attention of young lovers for very long. Instead they amused themselves through meeting one another's eyes every so often, a message clear in each others gaze. They would then blush, and turned away for a reason unknown.

Now and again family and friends would approach them to wish them luck and congratulate them. The couple would smile and laugh, but they could not truly hear their words. It was as if they were floating like colorful fish in a tank of water, being stared at by all, yet they could not communicate with them. No, they were off in their own little world, one they found far more peaceful and welcoming. With every glance to one another, they found that their desire to flee the festivities and find a safe refuge for their love grew stronger. Yet how could they leave? The whole kingdom had come to see them, and there was not a moment when they weren't being meticulously watched.

It was then, around the time the sun began to melt behind the distant mountains, that the great sage announced that there would be fireworks. The king straightened himself, this would be their chance. He tenderly reached out for his new wife's hand, trying to, without words, alert him of his plan. The queen understood.

It wasn't long before the roar and crackle filled the air, and the guests became instantly captivated by the sparks and flames of all colors that filled the gradually darkening sky. It was magical, almost as if it was out of a fairytale as the glowing lights formed dragons and winged horses. This was a night that would never be forgotten, and that would be passed down to future generations as a fantastical story. Yet, the king and queen longed to make the night memorable in their own way… and when they found an opening, they fled from their seats, clutching each others' hand as they disappearing into the night.

It was long before anyone noticed they had gone.

-

-

-

Yuuri grunted as he carefully eased Wolfram out of his arms and onto the bed, his breath not only a sigh of relief, but also and sigh of utter contentment with the world.

A strange glow decorated the royal chambers as the dying crimson light of the sun trickled in, creating a soft aura of warmth and protection, whilst the oncoming night created a haven in which lovers could become one.

Lying over his new bride, Yuuri smiled to himself, his playful eyes filled with emotions of love, pride, and anxiousness. Wolfram echoed his joy, his soft lips curled slightly into a smile that hardly masked his mischievous feelings. Only hours ago they hade made their vows and had become man and… man. (…sort of)

"Mr. von Bielefeld Shibuya…," the King sighed, kissing the ring upon his wife's slender finger as he sighed with happiness.

Wolfram blushed, unused to such tender gestures. As young restless males, their love was often more rough and passionate than gentle and mild. But it was nice to be fussed over and worried about, and most of all, it was wonderful to love and to be loved in return by the man of your dreams. "Mr. Shibuya von Bielefeld," the queen murmured, resting his vibrant emerald eyes upon his lover's boyish face.

Yuuri chuckled, yes… they were somewhat of a funny pair, one that had seemed eternally incompatible, but things had changed, they were in love… and he was certain they always would be. Then, he looked at his wife anxiously, "aren't we supposed to… you know…," a blush found its way onto the young king's cheeks.

The blonde smirked, "we could….," then rolling in the boys arms so that he could lay on his stomach, he sighed, "but not just yet…"

The king's face shifted into a mix of confusion and an emotion that dangled upon the edge of disappointment. "You mean…, not tonight?"

Wolfram shook his head and shifted to look him in the eye, a passion flaming within him, "no, we will make love tonight, we have to, but first… I want you to serenade me." He returned to lying on his back, waiting for the man he loved to respond.

Yuuri thought for a moment, still taken aback, but then he grinned, taking the blonde's hands in his and kissing them fervently. "What song would you like, my love?"

The queen closed his eyes and laid his head back, "something from your world… a love song." His heart fluttered as he anticipated the sound of his king's voice. Normally, a boy would not care for such trivialities in a relationship, but Wolfram was a romantic, something that he had inherited from his mother. He loved flowers and songs and poetry, all things that Yuuri had quickly learned to include in their daily routines.

The king was silent for a moment, he did not know many love ballades… but there was one, one that his mother used to sing to him as a lullaby. Snaking his arms about his wife, he began, starting softly with a hum, "_come o'er the hill, my bonnie Irish lass, come o'er the hill to your darling_...," he leaned in close to the blonde's cheek so that his lips brushed against the pale crescent of the Wolfram's ear, "_you pick the rose and I'll make_ _the vow, and I'll be your true love forever_."

Wolfram shivered as Yuuri kissed him deeply, his tan hand cradling the back of the queen's golden head. As they drew away for air, he kept his gaze upon the boy-king's face, pleading with him to keep going. He didn't want the moment to stop.

"_Red is the rose, that in your garden grows, and fair is the lily of the valley, and clear is the water that flows from the Boyne…," _he placed a fleeting kiss upon the unprotected skin of his lover's throat_, "but my love is fairer than any." _Wolfram's almost inaudible moan joined with the king's soft humming, making their song far more beautiful.

Yuuri began to trail his kisses lower as he proceeded to unbutton the blonde's white tunic, revealing the man's pale velvety skin. All the while he hummed the gentle tune, his ears listening for the breathless notes that his beloved would add.

"Wonderful….," Wolfram sighed in wistful pleasure, "so… amazing….," he arched his back into the soft caresses of Yuuri's hands.

Wolfram's panting compliments urged Yuuri on, stoking a fire deep within him. Soon he had the queen's upper body fully revealed to the night air, his nipples growing firm due to a mixture of cold air and pleasure. The king's eager hands stroked the blonde's abdomen, moving towards the small pink twin peaks. "Wolfram…," He groaned against the man's collarbone.

-

-

-

Outside, Wolfram's brothers had only just discovered that their king and queen had mysteriously disappeared during the festivities.

Conrad looked to his elder sibling, his hazel eyes wide with a mix of concern, confusion, and hesitance. "Should we go find them?' He scanned the crowds critically as he spoke. It was not like Yuuri to do this kind of thing, although he wouldn't put it past Wolfram…

Gwendal thought for a moment however he was cut off before he could respond. "Oh let them be, you two," a cheerful voice cut in, the words very scolding. It was a tone of voice only a loving, yet somewhat overly eccentric mother could achieve. They turned, finding none other than Celi standing confidently affront the silhouettes of partygoers. By the look on her face, she was enjoying herself. "They are married now, they want to be alone!" Yes, indeed this situation pleased her to no end. Perhaps now she would have grandchildren.

Conrad, under the slight influence of alcohol, having been forced to drink by Yozak who had declared a two drink minimum, looked at her in confusion. "But what exactly is it that they're doing?"

All fell silent, even Greta who was now sixteen stared at him as if she were waiting for him to say that he had been kidding. Gwendal involuntarily blushed a deep crimson, the wrinkles in his forehead becoming far more profound. It made him feel very… odd and unpleasant to think of his little brother doing… such things.

Celi just grinned and giggled, "you know exactly what they are doing, Conrart!"

-

-

-

Wolfram threw his head back and gasped as Yuuri's tepid hands took a firm grip on his now bare buttocks. It seemed as if he were drowning in the most divine form of pleasure imaginable only to those who have experienced it. "Y-Yuuri!"

The queen's fingers deftly worked the button and zipper of the king's pants undone, digging themselves underneath the fabric to explore the sensitive area above the boy's cock. Yuuri moaned loudly, thrusting his hips slightly as if begging for more. He wanted to feel his beloved's hands on the most secret part of his physical being, the place that had been safeguarded for his lover.

"I love you, Yuuri," the blonde whispered desperately into the boy's hair, many of his words nearing sobs as the king stroked his pale, quivering thighs. His eyes slipped closed, his whole being clinging frantically to his lover, "please… never let go…"

As the echo of fear in his wife's voice reached his ears, Yuuri stopped, looking into Wolfram's now tearful face. His hands gently cradled the blonde's flushed cheeks. "Wolf-fu…, what's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" His face filled with concern. Their marriage was supposed to be a happy occasion, not a sad one. "If you don't want to do this right now…there's always tomorr-."

He was cut off when Wolfram's body was slung against him. "No, Yuuri, I want to do this…," the queen's voice was quivering, "I just… I just want to make sure this isn't a dream…. That you're not going away…."

It was at that moment that wind rushed through the small slit underneath the doorway. It felt almost as if another presence had entered the room, watching them without any trace of existence. Wolfram shivered as Yuuri slowly laid him back on to the cold sheets near the end of the bed, a place still untouched by their passionate love-making. Now lying naked before his king, the blonde watched his lover anxiously.

Yet Yuuri looked down at him with only love, "I'm not going anywhere." He then lowered himself, pressing his lips tenderly to his wife's abdomen. As Wolfram's head rolled back, Yuuri reached out to cradle it as it drew to close to the edge.

"Yuuri….," Wolfram moaned, "shouldn't we go… back to the pillows…we might fall…," he arched his back as the king licked his bellybutton.

The king grinned, "I want to make love to you here, besides I wouldn't let you fall." He then proceeded, his lips moving lower and lower towards the fine gold hair between the queen's slender legs.

"Ah… Ahhh!" Wolfram's head writhed against the dark fabric of their bed as Yuuri's chin brushed against the base of his cock. The blonde's chest heaved, his hands gripping frantically at the silk. "M-more!"

The bed creaked slightly as Yuuri repositioned himself, taking a light grasp on Wolfram's shaft. He stroked it tentatively, in almost an uncertain manner. A sharp intake of breath followed, the queen clenching his eyes shut tightly as pleasure began to drown his body. He bucked his hips restlessly, acting as an incentive for Yuuri to do more wonderful things.

-

-

-

Conrad lay on the couch in the library, his head spinning from the mixture of alcohol and the music drifting in from the outside. It was nearing 1 or 2 in the morning and the celebration was still going in full force. However, he, who had never been much for parties, sought solace in the only place he know no one would be looking in.

For never was there a less festive place than the library. Grand, yes, noble and impressive, yes, but no, not a festive place at all. Lord Weller sighed and smiled inwardly, yes, he was finally alone.

Or so he thought.

Allowing himself to drift in and out of sleep, reality and fantasy began to melt together. It seemed as if someone was tugging at him, unraveling him as the cold air was granted passage to his skin. Yet, as Conrad's head shifted dizzily, the cold was banished by something else that was warm and welcoming. He pressed up against it, finding it to be a solid form. Was it his dreaming?

Squinting is eyes in an attempt to sharpen the blurry haze around him, he found a vague silhouette with a crown of fiery hair. Could this be real?

"A captain shouldn't leave himself in such a vulnerable position," a playful voice reached his ears. The voice was so familiar…Yozak…, but then he must be dreaming, for why would Yozak ever leave such an exciting party unless there was something in it that he could gain?

"Yo-," Conrad began to speak, but found himself unable to as he was tugged into a sitting position and kissed deeply.

Pulling away, Yozak grinned mischievously. "You shouldn't talk, captain, you had this coming. Now be still, I need to get your clothes off, you drunk." Strong, balmy hands massaged his body, giving birth to unknown sensations.

Conrad dug his head into the man's shoulder, "Isn't it you who made me drink?" His voice was groggy and uneven, yet clear. "Did you… did you drug me? Is this rape?"

A hearty laugh filled his head, "well if you count our 4 month long engagement as rape, then yes, I suppose it is." He proceeded to suck at Conrad's jaw line, intermixing kisses and nips every so often. "I should be insulted; after all, you are the one that proposed. You really shouldn't drink so much."

The brunette moved to protest, but found it impossible as he was pushed back down against the fabric of the couch. Yozak leaned up to whisper in his ear, "no, why should we let Yuuri and Blondie have all the fun tonight?"

-

-

-

Yuuri groaned loudly as Wolfram slowly and meticulously lathered his cock with lubricant, jerking every so often as the king curled his fingers that were thrust deep within him. When both of them were prepared, Yuuri tugged lover up, positioning him over his lap. Now it was the dark-haired boy who lay back, anchoring himself by placing his tan feet firmly on the sheets.

Wolfram watched with lust-filled eyes, the king's length still in his hand. When they had both signaled that they were ready, the queen shifted back, slowly placing Yuuri at his entrance. He gasped inaudibly at the feel of being stretched, grinding his hips slightly to get his love in deeper. The blonde gritted his teeth as he began to feel as if he were going to be torn in half. Yuuri placed his hand's on his wife's hips, helping to steady the boy's weight. "D-do you w-want to stop?" The king choked out, his heavy-lidded eyes beginning to fill with concern.

The queen gave no answer as he slipped, forcing the rest of Yuuri's shaft deep within him. His mouth fell open in a silent cry of pain as two small tears found their way through his clenched eyelids. Lost in pleasure, Yuuri desperately tried to focus in order to comfort his beloved.

But Wolfram started once again, pulling the King out of him slightly and then falling once again as he began a timid pace. "I'm f-fine, aah… Ahh!" He placed his palms firmly on Yuuri's shoulders for support.

Meekly the young man began to thrust upward, aiming for the place that was give Wolfram the most pleasure possible. Their grunts and moans heightened and grew more furious as the clumsily settled into a steady pace in which they thrust and ground themselves against one another equally. Their speed grew and fell every so often as they explored different combinations of caresses.

Meanwhile, Yuuri continuously shifted his aim, still searching for that beautiful nub hidden within his wife.

Just then, Wolfram cried out loudly, his voice half choked in pleasure as Yuuri struck something within him. His golden head reeled as he tried to regain himself, his legs having gone weak. The king, pleased after finding his goal, rammed upwards again, thrusting as hard as possible into the sweet spot that gave the man he loved so much bliss.

Out of breath, Wolfram continued to grind his hips against Yuuri's abdomen, forcing himself to keep moving. He wanted his king to feel as much pleasure as he did. "Y-yuuri, yes! Ahhh… yes, please!"

Biting his lip slightly as he thrust upward, Yuuri groaned, "Wolf-fu… I-I love y-you."

The queen then lifted himself as far upward as possible, tugging the majority of his lover's shaft from within him, and thrust downward, arching drastically as he did, and then falling limply upon the demon king's chest.

Yuuri's vision went white, as if blinded by a bright flame, and he too fell still, echoing the soft pants of his wife.

-

-

-

In the library all had fallen still, the sounds of passion having been silenced a good while ago. Now, Conrad and Yozak lay in a silent reverie, their eyes open, yet they dared not speak a word. It was almost as if the world had turned to fragile glass, and if they made a sound, the whole universe would shatter into a million pieces around them.

Conrad stared deeply into Yozak's content face. It was not often that they did things like this. It was much more like Wolfram to do these wild romantic things, not Lord Weller. Conrad had always prided himself on his talent of remaining calm and collected. But, something he loved about Yozak was his ability to bring out the passionate boy that was still hidden within him. The boy who did things that might be looked upon as uncivilized and reckless.

Noticing his lover's wide-eyed stare, the redhead smiled tiredly, gently lifting the man's tan chin and kissing him lovingly. Not a sensual kiss, just one of utter adoration. The soldier then laid back and allowed his eyes to slip closed. It had been a long and emotional day. Everything from his body to his feelings were worn out.

Conrad too felt the exhaustion, mindlessly stroking his lover's tepid cheek with his thumb. He couldn't really bring himself to focus on anything, he just allowed himself to exist with in the moment, feeling everything and nothing at the same time.

Unknowingly he shivered, and without opening his eyes Yozak tugged his uniform jacket over the man's strong shoulders.

It had been a wonderful night.

-

-

-

About an hour later found the Demon King's chambers still and quiet as Yuuri lay silently watching his newly christened bride sleep, curled up meekly beside him. The king smiled to himself, looking then about the room. Moonlight now poured in through the windows, illuminating their pale skin where they lay, still at the end of the bed, the blankets pulled over backwards to cover them.

All hints of the party outside was gone, or at least no longer visible from the window. Even from their balcony they wouldn't be able to see the last few party goers wandering along the streets towards their homes.

Yuuri sighed, returning his head to the mattress, resting it tenderly against the golden locks of Wolfram's silky hair. He kissed the wavy tresses, and breathed in deeply. He loved the scent of his wife. He smelled like a garden, fresh with dew on a spring morning. Yuuri had spent a long time trying to figure out exactly what the fragrance was, but now that he knew, it was unforgettable. In fact, every so often the king would enter a room only to find the scent of Wolfram lingering in the air, and he'd know that it had not been long since he'd beloved had resided there. Closing his weary onyx eyes, he began to sing in a whisper of a voice, _"You choose the rose, love, and I'll make the vow_

_And I'll be your true love forever."_

Yes, he swore it, to be his queen's true love forever.


End file.
